


Counting My Sins

by BelleBelles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleBelles/pseuds/BelleBelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I bare my skin, And I count my sins, And I close my eyes, And I take it in"- Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting My Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanames_harisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/gifts).



 

 “Get out of my sight!” screamed Hermione as she gave Draco the dirtiest look he had ever seen from her.

“FINE!” he shouted back, then muttered “But I just hope you remember this,” as he took a step towards her. She a step back and replied to him hatefully:

“What are you talking about? YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING, of course I won’t forget it! There is no Hogwarts anymore; you hid yourself away from me as you worked on getting the rest of your buddies into this school and KILLING Dumbledore!”

“Yeah, it’s not like I had much of a choice…anyway, just make sure you remember THIS!” He then launched towards her, grabbing her head and kissed her with all he had left. He knew it would never last, and that when the truth came out she’d be devastated, but he’ll never regret having her with him when he needed her the most, even when she had no clue.

The kiss shocked her and she automatically responded to his kiss with fervour, her tongue curling around his, sending tingles down her spine. He responded in turn, running his hands down her body, one hand cupping her breast and squeezing it as his other went down to her waist and drew him towards her.

She let out a long moan, him a grunt as they both forgot the chaos swirling around them. Until, a loud ‘bang’ knocked back some sense into Hermione. She ripped her head and body away from his searching hands, realisation dawning, realising that this will be the last kiss she’ll ever share with him.

There can be no more, not after what he’d done.

“This never happened,” stated Hermione as she ran away from him. He stood alone in the abandoned room. The room that began it all, became the room where it came to a crashing end.

A lone tear ran down his face. There vanished the only good thing in his life he had left.

_Her_.

A hot burning pain ran through his arm and he yanked up his sleeve, a trickle of blood bleeding out from the Dark Mark. He gazed at it, watching it run down his pale white arm; the warm and sticky substance made a slow trail till it reached the end of his hand and dropped onto the stone cold floor.

His Lord was calling for him. And so, with the little strength he had left he disapparated.

The darkness was the only place he belonged to now.

 

O.o.O

_Three Years Later…_

The war was won by the Light, however, for some; the darkness still reigned inside them.

In the back corner booth sat a young man with striking blonde hair and angular features. If you look at him from a distance you would think him devilishly handsome. However, on closer appearance many are repulsed by his sunken appearance. That toned and muscular body he had in his youth had deteriorated into flab and skin, clinging onto his skeletal form.

My how the mighty have fallen.

The once proud Draco Malfoy, who many would remember as their tormentor in school sat alone in his booth, the Daily Prophet ripped into shreds as he read the ‘joyful’ news about the newly engaged couple.

“How can she even fall for that bumbling idiot!” he cried out, banging his fists on the table as his anger took over.

Tom, the bar owner shot him a furtive look as customers started to whisper about the deranged fellow in the back booth. He didn’t care.

Suddenly, with a loud ‘bang’ the front entrance to the bar opened and said couple walked through the door, Potter and Weaselette following behind them. The raucous group sat down two booths away from him. That tinkle, that laugh, that smile- it made his heart sing and beat in a staccato rhythm.

And it hurt like HELL.

She had no fucking clue what he did for her, not one iota, and the way that idiot paraded her around as if she was his ‘trophy wife’ and not the one who brought the end to Voldemort pissed him off.

He was a coward though, he couldn’t face her, speak up to her, defend himself. He’d lost it all. All in that one night she left him.

Deciding he better leave before the rest of the party showed up, he stood up and walked past them. What he didn’t see was the drinks lady bringing over two butterbeers and two firewhiskey for said party and bumped into her. Drinks went crashing to the ground and his hood he’d put on fell off, right in front of them.

Shocked gasps ran rampant around the venue as they all saw the gaunt looking Malfoy heir. Although, the only one he paid attention too was the one that belonged to Hermione Granger. He looked into her widening eyes, hand covering her mouth as she evaluated him. She hadn’t seen him since the war ended two years ago.

Recovering from his shock, Ron rose from his spot and said “What are you doing here Malfoy? Palming off daddies goodies to the likes of Borgin, making sure that when we raid your house again we won’t find anything illegal?”

“Shut it Weasley, you Potter and I both know that there is nothing left for you to confiscate, considering you’ve only been to the Manor ‘just to make sure’ every second day for the last two years,” raged Malfoy as his anger at Ron’s remark began to grow inside of him.

Unfortunately, that was where the argument that was about to ensue ended as Hermione stood up and held back Ron’s arm. “Don’t encourage him Ron, be the better man I know you can be. Why not you and Harry sit here while Gin and I go re-order our drinks from the bar,”

“But...”

“No But’s Ron! You need to calm down, we don’t want Tom to have to clean up another fight caused by you today,” sighed Hermione as she thought back to the morning’s earlier fight in her apartment.

Striding past Malfoy, she and Ginny walked up to the bar to order more drinks.

She never once looked back at Draco.

And her heart hurt because of it. Clenching in pain as she realised just how truly wrecked he was. She’d heard the rumours, but seeing the truth in person was like a slap in the face.

She didn’t miss the long scab marks where he’d cut himself on his wrist either in her evaluation. He’d tried to hide them, but she noticed, his nervous tick of pulling down on his long sleeved shirt was a dead giveaway.

When she turned back around with the drinks in her hand, he was gone.

O.o.O

_One Year Later_

The grounds of Hogwarts looked beautiful; the trellis arch of fragrant white roses framed the picture perfect image of the Black Lake. Today was the day where Hermione Granger became Hermione Weasley, and she had no frickin clue if she even wanted this to happen.

That day, that one day where she saw Draco at the Leaky Cauldron had changed her life. She knew now the real story about what happened with Draco and the guilt she’d been pushing to the side had been eating away at her. She had hoped that he was still there when she turned back around, waiting for her. But he hadn’t.

Deciding that she needed to say her peace before she married Ron, she informed Ginny she’ll be back in a minute and made her way down to ‘that’ room. What awaited her their, she wasn’t too sure. She just hoped that Draco still kept the galleon in his pocket and would want to talk to her just as much as she did.

As she opened the door, a strong gust of wind slammed it shut behind her. Letting out a gasp, she stood face to face with the one who had taken her heart.

“Draco,” uttered Hermione as she saw the pool of blood where his arm hung. “What’s happened to you…” she whispered.

“ _You_.”

And then he fell, her pure white lace dress getting splayed by dark, crimson red blood.

He’d bared his skin, paid for his sins, and had now closed his eyes to take it her all in for the final and last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't make it a happy ending, my muse didn't want it to happen that way with this story :/ I hope you still enjoyed it though!


End file.
